Little Kelly Kellington
by Vegetes
Summary: Oo, a horror fic, if you don't like gore and violence and a really crazy killer, don't read. Theres blood and guts and ewww. Please Enjoy and R&R! --Vegetes
1. The Killington Place

My first horror fic, wooo! Warning: This fic contains pretty violent images and gore and all that icky stuff, so if you don't like that, RUN! RUN LIKE THE WINNNDDD! Please enjoy, and R&R! ^^  
  
* * * * * * * * * **  
  
Dib and Zim stared up at the broken down house in front of them, it's shadow cast over the ground. It was a very old house, it was pretty big, a few stories high. Its shutters were falling off, boards nailed across the windows and doors. Zim gulped. Dib looked over at him and smirked.  
  
"Not scared, are you?"  
  
"N-no..of coarse not, are you?  
  
"Naw..."  
  
Zim couldn't believe he had ever agreed to do this. Stupid Dib.....he's the one that got them into this problem, him and his paranormal obsession....  
  
Zim and Dib had been sitting around a campfire with 4 other guys; they were all toasting marshmallows and laughing. They had been having a great time until.....  
  
"Hey Dib," Said one of the boys, "I hear your pretty into the paranormal..."  
  
Dib's eyes lit up; he saw this as an opportunity to boast. "Yes, as matter of fact I know a lot about it..." Zim rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well....how about a test?"  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
"You see that house, just up on the hill, past the forest?" The boy pointed and the others looked where he was indicating. "It's the Kellington place, we all call it the Killington place, no one has ever come out.." Dib laughed on the inside, he had heard these stories, all myths, he had yet to see a real haunted house."  
  
"What about it?" He said.  
  
"Well, I dare you, to go and spend the whole night there, Mak will go with you, and stand guard, to make sure you stay the whole night."  
  
Mak gulped, he didn't want to do to this either obviously.  
  
Dib stood up and looked at his watch, it was only 8 PM, "alright, I'm not scared, in fact, Zim will go with me!"  
  
Zim stumbled backwards off the log he was sitting on and yelled, "What?! Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Not scared, are you?"  
  
Dib had hit a soft spot, Zim was an Irkan Invader, he wasn't supposed to be scared at all. "No, not at all." Oh how Dib would pay after this was over....  
  
"That settles it then!" and the three of them set off for the woods. The boy who had dared them pulled Mak over and whispered something in his ear...  
  
"Just go up there, lock the doors, and then come right back, they won't be making it out anyways..."  
  
Mak nodded, relived.  
  
Zim sighed, he really didn't want to do this.  
  
"Come on you guys." Mak said, stepping ahead of them. Dib and Zim followed, taking in their surroundings. They got to the door and Mak set down their things.  
  
"Here ya go." He said, sitting down on the grass, "I'll be here if ya need me." Dib and Zim picked up their things and slowly opened the door, and went inside. Dib was hit with a feeling of absolute darkness and horror, it was a hot feeling, like walking into hell suddenly. Zim was hit with the exact opposite, it felt as if all his insides has been turned to ice. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.  
  
"What's with you?" Dib asked.  
  
"Cold..."  
  
"Your crazy..." Dib took off his trench coat and fanned himself. Zim picked up his trench coat and put it on, still shivering. Dib glared at him, but didn't object. Dib walked around the room surveying the area. They were in a living room, the whole place was covered in dust, and the furniture had rotting sheets thrown over them. Cobwebs dominated the corners and the paint on the walls was peeling badly. Dib started to go through one of the doors when Zim spoke up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Exploring, do you want to come with me."  
  
Zim felt that cold feeling rush over him again, "No." What the...? Zim hadn't ment to say that, he wanted to say 'Yes, I don't want to be alone.' But the word 'No' had gotten out first. Before Zim could change what he said, Dib went out the door, and was gone. Zim pulled the trench coat tighter around him and set of after Dib. He ended up in a corridor of about 20 doors or so. He had no idea where Dib had gone. This was gonna be hopeless...He chose the first door and stepped inside, he was in a bathroom, not a very clean one at that, there were roaches all over the place, and the mirror was cracked. He stepped in front of the mirror, but didn't know why. He suddenly heard a voice chanting..  
  
"Bloody Mary......Bloody Mary....Bloody Mary....Bloody Mary." It got louder and louder, then Zim realized he was the one saying it.  
  
Dib was strangely drawn to this room, it was bedroom, a girls by the looks of it. Stuffed animals were lined up against the wall and in the corner. The walls were a soft pink. He pulled the cover off the twin bed to reveal light blue blankets and soft velvety pillows. He lay down on the bed, it was soft. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it, rubbing its cloth against his cheek. He didn't noticed that the stuffed animals against the wall were slowly starting to move forwards. Then Dib heard something...  
  
"YAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Zim....." Dib got off the bed and ran out, he stopped short at the door though and looked behind him. He could have sworn that bear was farther away from the bed....Oh well. Dib ran out and heard crying from the first room on the right. He opened the door and rushed in. Zim was huddled in the corner crying and sobbing loudly. Dib knelt next to him, feeling concern for the little green alien.  
  
"Zim what happened..?"  
  
Zim raised his head to face Dib and he gasped. Zim's face was covered in blood, blood was running down his arms where his wrists had been gashed. There were 2 large slashes going from his forehead to his chin.  
  
"Oh Zim....how did this happen...."  
  
Zim only pointed to the mirror. Dib looked where he was pointing and stared. Blood was dripping down through the cracks and onto the sink and floor.  



	2. The Past Is Revealed

Dib carried Zim to the living room, he was almost unconscious, he had lost a lot of blood. Dib set him down on the floor and took out his pack. Dib had brought food, sleeping bags, and luckily, a first aid kit. Dib bandaged up Zim's wrists and tried to stop the bleeding, then took care of his face. Zim rested up for a while and after a bit he was feeling better. They were both sitting on the couch eating canned peaches.  
  
"So....." Said Dib. Zim sighed, he knew what was coming..."When are you giving yourself in?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about..." Zim couldn't believe Dib was talking about aliens at a time like this.  
  
"I know what you are Zim, I'll never give up?"  
  
"Jesus Christ Dib! Can't we just be friends?!"  
  
"NO! I'll never be friends with alien scum like you!"  
  
"Fine then!!" Zim got up and stormed off. Dib got up and went down the same hall he did last time."  
  
Zim hated this, he just wanted to be friends with Dib now. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he punched the button on the elevator for the second floor and got on.  
  
Dib slowly opened the door to the bedroom again and sat down on the bed hugging the pillow. The dolls were lined up along the wall just like they had been, he heard a loud clunk behind him and looked around. He shruged then stared at the dolls in shock. The dolls were 1 foot closer than they were before. He shut his eyes for a few seconds then looked again. Now they were at the foot of the bed. Dib jumped off the bed and made his way towards the door, not taking his eyes off the dolls. He fumbled with the doorknob when he felt fingers gently stroking his cheek. He looked to the side of him and stepped back. There standing next to him was a girl, about the age of 15, she was dressed in a poofy frilly light blue dress. Her blood hair was put up into pigtails and in pink ribbons. She had bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She sort of reminded Dib of a china doll.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid," She said, "My name is Kelly, this is my room."  
  
"I-I'm Dib...s-sorry if I-I'm intruding."  
  
"Oh not at all, your welcome here, I can call them off you know..."She had noticed that Dib was eyeing the stuffed animals. Dib nodded slowly. Kelly went over and arranged the stuffed animals against the walls. "They were made to kill anyone who comes into this room." Dib shut his eyes and opened them again, the stuffed animals stayed put. Kelly sat down on the bed and Dib sat next to her.   
  
"So who are you?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Kelly Kellington, I lived here, not long though, I had just turned 15 when my mother brutally murdered me and my dad, she had been on lots of medication and father was dreading she would snap, I guess she did..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Dib put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled. Her smile faded quickly though.  
  
"Your in grave danger..."  
  
Zim was walking around on he second floor. It seemed to be just lots of bedrooms, there was a swimming pool in the last room, there was no water though so Zim was thankful. He definitely didn't want to be pushed in by someone...or something. Zim saw a light coming from a door that was creaked open, he slowly pushed it open and there was an adult lady siting in the rocking chair, she heard him and turned slowly.  
  
"Oh....you poor poor boy..." She said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing,..nothing at all, my name is Minerva Kellington, I'm the lady of the house, she set down her knitting and went over to him. "You must leave right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh my, too late...she's here..." And Minerva faded out. Zim heard footsteps down the hall and a young girls voice singing softly...  
  
"Kelly K. took and axe, gave her mother forty whacks, when she saw what she had done she gave her father 41..."  
  
The singing continued and got louder and louder till a girl about the age of 15 appeared in the doorway. She was dressed in a long red dress with a black dagger image on the torso. Her long blond hair flowed down past her shoulders. She was holding a long kitchen knife and her hands were covered in blood, she was barefoot and leaving bloody footprints behind her. She grinned, obviously please to see him.  
  
"Oh...hello!" She smiled and shook Zim's hand. As soon as their hands touched Zim had a horrible vision. It was when the house was brand new, the house looked it's best when the Kellington family moved in. Kelly was a young girl of 15, and she was quite content. One day, she had gone into her mothers sewing room. Her mom didn't see the gleaming kitchen knife behind Kelly's back.  
  
"Mother, may I talk to you?" Kelly had said.  
  
"Of coarse dear."  
  
"I have a magick trick to show you, close your eyes.." her mother had did so, and Kelly had stabbed her to death with the knife. She had then set the knife in a drawer and closed it, she then picked up her mothers dead body and started to cry.  
  
"Father! Father! Something had happened to my mom!" Her dad came rushing from the pool and took Minerva out of Kelly's arms. Kelly leaned on the dresser, head in her hands and pretended to be overcome with grief, she slowly pulled out the knife as her tears slowly turned to insane laughter. She held the knife above her head and had brought it down on her father. Zim winced as cold steal collided with flesh and the vision ended.  



	3. On The Other Side (Thank you Amethyst So...

Zim stepped back from Kelly, wide eyed and scared. She was grinning.  
  
"Y-y-you....killed them...."  
  
"That I did boy, I'd kill you too, but I have no time, I must go find mother dear." And with that, she walked out of the room singing.  
  
Dib had been sitting with Kelly for about an hour, she had told him all about how her mother had stabbed her and her father to death with a knife. She had also told him what Zim was plotting. She had said she'd seen Zim talking over plans with Kelly's mother. He was going to try to deceive Dib, and then kill him.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Kelly faded out and Zim barged in. Dib felt a bit cold and empty when Kelly had left.  
  
Zim went up to him panting and said, "Dib....Kelly..she killed her parents, we have to get out of here!"  
  
"Go away Zim, now...." Dib was surprised at Dib's tone of voice, it was filled with pure hatred. Zim didn't say a word and slowly left the room, what was going on? Kelly reappeared and Dib looked at her.  
  
"Yea.....I understand what you're getting at now, what do I have to do?"  
  
"You must kill him first, before he gets to you...there are knives in the kitchen, follow me..." She got up and went to the kitchen with Dib following close behind, a chaotic look in his eyes. Knives were set up along the far wall, sparkling in the light and inviting Dib to take one. He looked at the knives and chose one, the very same one Kelly has used the night they moved in. Dib held up the knife and grinned, it's metal blade giving off a feeling of total death.  
  
Zim looked at his watch, 5 AM, it was almost dawn, at daylight they'd be able to get out of this place. He set off to find Dib, hoping he'd have calmed down. He set off down the hall and went into Kelly's room, but Dib wasn't there. He was about to leave when he decided to take a look around. He took a look at the cute stuffed animals against the wall then went to the window and looked out. The view was of a once lovely garden, all dead and filled with weeds now, the trees had rotting fruit on it and all the leaves had fallen off. Suddenly Zim screamed as he felt a sharp paint stab through his back. He reached behind him and grabbed something fuzzy off his back then threw it to the ground. It had been a stuffed pink bunny with a shard of glass protruding from its paw. He looked around, the stuffed animals were a lot closer to him than they were before, he started to sneak away, and he ran out the door.  
  
Zim ran into the bathroom panting, he leaned against the sink and rested. He started to calm down and looked up at the mirror. It was bleeding again, and this time there were words on it. The words said, "Behind You" Zim stepped back in shock and bumped into someone.  
  
"Hello Zim......"  
  
Zim turned around and saw Dib, he started to back away when he saw the kitchen knife.  
  
"N-now Dib...don't do anything stupid...you don't know what you're doing..."  
  
"I know what I'm doing Zim....." And he raised the knife higher, ready to strike. Zim opened the door and ran out into the living room, he could hear Dib following him. Zim grabbed the doorknob on the exit and pulled hard, it was locked. He turned around to face Dib, Dib brought the knife up over his head and prepared to take his victim.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Heehee, that's all for now! I'll finish the story a little later, just to leave you guys hanging! Sorry if the last chapter was a little short! What'd ya think of it, sorry I didn't get it out sooner but there was no way I was gonna work on a scary fic at night, R&R! ^^  



	4. Demise

Zim pressed him self against the door as he watched Dib raise the knife. Zim kept trying to shake open the doorknob.  
  
"Di-Dib..this isn't funny, I know you hate me but..this is too far. Quit it, just stop, I don't want to be here anymore!"  
  
"This isn't a game Zim, you can't just say 'I Quit' and expect to be able to start all over unhurt.." Dib brought the knife down on Zim. Zim pushed away from the door and slipped between Dib's legs as the knife barely missed Zim and embedded itself in the floor. Zim made a mad dash for the elevator and pushed the button for the 3rd level. Dib was trying to pull the knife out of the floor and this bought Zim a few extra seconds. Dib pulled the knife out and ran for the elevator, he cursed loudly as it left without him, he tore open the door for the stairs and went up.  
  
Zim ran down the corridor panting. This was all too much for him, this house really was haunted. He looked around him, he was at a dead end except for a door boarded up to right left of him. He desperately pulled on the boards till they gave way. He went in and shut the door behind him. He was in a church, an alter was a front and there was statues of angels all around, there was a beautiful statue of a male angle holding a sword out in front of him. It would have been quite pretty and he would have looked longer if he hadn't heard the door opening. Zim dashed behind the altar at the front and hid just as Dib burst in the room. Dib was panting rapidly from the stair climb. He looked around in anger and advanced toward the altar.  
  
"I know your there Zim, it's no use hiding, I can sense your fear you little bastard.." Dib looked over the altar at Zim and saw he was crying. Dib dropped the knife.  
  
"Oh...Zim...what the hell have I done...?" He offered a hand to Zim and Zim looked into his eyes. Dib's eyes were full of sincerity and calmness, not that crazy look he had before. Zim took Dib's hand and Dib helped him out, picking up the knife on the way. They walked toward the door, hand in hand but stopped in front of the statue of the angle with the sword.  
  
"Pretty, isn't it?" Zim asked.  
  
"Yes...it's very nice..."  
  
Zim's eyes widened as he felt a grip tighten on his hand, fingernails digging into his skin. He turned to face Dib, he had that crazy look in his eyes again. Dib dropped the knife and grabbed Zim's other hand. Zim struggled and screamed to get away but Dib was too strong. He pushed Zim forward and shoved him onto the angel's sword. Zim choked and coughed up blood as the sword went through his lungs. Then Dib heard clapping and a voice behind him.  
  
"Well done if I must say so myself.." Said Kelly.  
  
Dib turned around to face her, grinning. What he saw though shocked him. She was no longer the little china doll he had met in her room. She was dressed as Zim had seen her. He took a step backward.  
  
"Oh Dib, I'm sooo sorry," she said with mock sincerity, "Did I manipulate you, did I fool you, poor poor Dib, you were so easily tricked, it was quite amusing." Then she laughed. Dib turned and stared at Zim, who was now dead, as a wave of realization suddenly rushed over him.  
  
'What have I done..." Dib didn't know what to do, he had killed somebody. He picked up the kitchen knife and stared at it. There was only one thing left to do. He raised the knife high above his head and brought it swiftly down into his own chest. He fell to his knees, and then to the floor, dead. Kelly went over and pulled the knife out, smiling. Then she walked out of the room to put the knife back in the kitchen, where it would be ready to take another victim whenever another dared to enter the Kellington House.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, what'd ya think? Sorry if it was short, or if it wasn't the ending you wanted, but in my eyes it wouldn't have been a horror fic if they hadn't of died. Please R&R! Now to clear of some stuff. I got some of these ideas from books or stories I have read. The dolls in Kelly's room were originated from The Shining's hedge animals. The evil form of Kelly was a freaky drawing I did awhile ago. The church on the 3rd floor was from a movie called the Frighteners, The angel statue was from a spooky story. The thing Kelly K. was singing was something I heard from a friend, but I don't know where it originated from, if you know, please tell me. And now, I ask you not to sue me, cuz you won't get anything. ^^;;  



End file.
